Hill Seranade
by World Domination of Oranges
Summary: She first noticed him when he was playing his guitar on a hill that afternoon, from then on, he seemed to be everywhere, constantly being a large prick. Well, at least he got nice eyes. AU


**n/a hello. It's been a while eh? Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! And a happy New Year~! I made references from Dengeki Daisy just cause it was funny. the main guy's surname was also Kurosaki, so whenever I read that line, I burst out laughing. It is also the start of our holiday. far ooutttt! Man, this is entirely set out in Rukia's POV and I kinda made up the part where the ears fluttering. I just wanted to create a cutesy moment. LOL. Maybe it's too OOC? I dunno. Maybe. I enjoyed it though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the charcters or dengeki Daisy nor Rie Fu's song, "Tsuki no Ue/ Over the Moon"**

**_Please Read and Review~!_**

* * *

It was when the afternoon sun on that hill seemed to give off an ethereal glow did I notice him loitering around, sitting in the bed of green grass that was tinged with a bit orange by the sun's flare. His spiked orange hair was camouflaged, his expression soft as he strummed his guitar, his lips moving slightly, making me wonder what the hell he was singing.

But most of all, my hand itched to capture that moment, the next thing I knew, I was pulling out my camera, adjusting my lenses and then _click! _There it was, perfectly etched on film. When I had realized what I had done, my satisfied smile slipped off and I hastily checked if he had noticed at all.

No, he did not. In fact, he looked so completely oblivious, that he even craned his neck up, looking towards the sky, his Adam's apple bobbing as he continued to sing softly. And there it was again, that underlying temptation to take a snapshot. This time, I forced it down and briskly walked off, deathly afraid that I might, no, _definitely _walk closer to him, ordering him to stay still.

So I walked off, down the street, into my house, closed the door and stayed frozen for a good solid 3 minutes, quelling my heart beat that went wild with either the power walking or excitement.

That night, I printed the picture out and with a faint guilt lingering in my heart and the thought of; _I am I some kind of stalker now? Holy crap, what the hell have I done?! _And so on. But still, I stuck it in my student diary, and from then on, it became my guilty pleasure.

* * *

A week or so later, the guy on top of the hill was standing up, walking around in circles, looking so very immersed in his thoughts that I had the urge to do that again. I did not. Even if he looked so picturesque with that look, the look that seemed to contemplate how the world worked. Then a girl appeared, I saw him smile a little sad smile whereas the girl, her auburn hair and pretty face glowed radiantly, even without the afternoon glow. Her smile was almost as bright as the sun itself.

I stood frozen in my spot. A sinking feeling come to my stomach and I felt that drama was going to unfold right now. Then, the boy rubbed his neck, awkwardly and looked anywhere but her, his lips forming the words that will break her heart.

That exuberant grin she had on slowly began slipping down, until tears too, pooled around her eyes and it slipped down her pale, rosy cheeks. Her lips moved fast, I suspected she was stuttering, but he cut her off, forming the words, _'I'm sorry'. _Hearing those words, her eyes widened, the note of finality seettled in and then, more tears slipped down, beautiful, lonesome tears. Then she turned and ran away, leaving the boy in the hill alone once again.

My insides twisted. I was not meant to see this, yet I did. And the bad part was, I was oddly happy. I did not linger on those thoughts, instead I kept on walking, rewinding the scene over and over again. Then, wondered, _is that how heartbreak looked like?

* * *

_

Exams were coming up, and it was raining miserably. The umbrella above me did not cheer me up at all, despite it being Chappy themed. Instead of that wonderfully clear blue sky that was tinged with yellow, orange and sometimes pale pink, and the wips of cloud surrounding the lofty sun, hovering above the hill that overlooked the city and the boy that seemingly enjoyed staying there, wasting his time and tempting me of taking pictures, the sky was instead dark and gloomy, hiding that blushing sun or the rolls of those tainted clouds. I scowled. This was not my lucky day at all.

And so it wasn't. A person walked past me, his elbow nudging me as he pulled something out of his pockets just in time to catch me by my side and unawares, flinging me aside completely, my umbrella in the side of the road. The bastard didn't even notice.

"OI! JACKASS!" I called out angrily, balling my fists at the side. "TURN AROUND, YOU IDIOT!" That certainly caught his attention. He turned around, looking at me with bewildered eyes as he blinked rapidly. Then I spotted his orange hair. Ha. You'd think I'd notice that first. Well, even though I took a sneak picture, he will _definitely _not get away with this.

"Are you talking," he pointed a long finger at himself, scowling, "to me?"

"Well, la di da!" I replied vapidly, standing up and gathering my dignity and my umbrella. "Who the hell do you think I was talking to, _boke_?!" I looked at him sharply, and he scowled harder.

"What the hell?!" He shouted back, pointing at me like I was some fish in the market. "Your the one sitting in the gutter, why the hell are you _blaming _me?!" The stupidity! What the hell? It was obvious, dammit! Can't that guy see that? Whatever happened to that guitar playing orange head?!

"Are you friggin' dense?!" I shout, then hurridly wipe away a wet strand of hair, pushing it back under my ear, blinking rapidly as I tried to calm myself and shield my eyes from the rain. Far out, how tall was this idiot? "Why do you think I'm beside the gutter? Because I like it? HUH?! You pushed me!"

"Well," he looked torn between apologizing or insulting me back. Then, he promptly decided in mixing them up. "_Sorry,_ princess. It's not fault your too shrimpy that I can't see you." His grip on his back umbrella tightened and his eye was twitching from anger and.. was that embarrassment? Well, _normal _people would be. I mean, bumping on people, not apologizing, then insulting their height? The cheek!

"Oh yeah?" I challenge, tempted to hit him with my limited edition Chappy umbrella. But I didn't. It was _Limited Edition,_ dammit. "At least _I'm _not some rude bastar-" I sneezed, loudly. On him. I didn't know whether to feel happy or embarrassed. Well, shoot.

But his amber eyes wavered and his scowl that seemed to be permanent turned a bit grim and guilty. He sighed deeply, and mumbled, "Oh, fuck it." He thrusted his umbrella above me, then immediately, rain covered him. Was he being nice or just being stupid? I settle for both. But nonetheless, I couldn't help but feel a bit better.

"Sorry," I heard him mumble beside me, an arm away from me. Strange guy.

"My umbrella works you know." I remind him, not in that harsh tone though. "It didn't get flattened by a car and all." _Cause if it had, I'll friggin make you see the light. _

"Listen," he grufly sighed, as if this was the most difficult thing to do in earth. "Just... just.. argh. Stop talking. I'll be your umbrella for now. It's partly my fault-"

"It's your fault."

"- that you got your uniform muddy," he finished, glaring at me slightly at my intrusion. I nod nonetheless. Cause, you know, it _was _his fault. Not that I like it. At all. So, for the next ten minutes, we walked in utter silence in this awkward pose; his arm was sticking out, holding out an umbrella, while I was alone under it, and he was thoroughly soaked.

Finally, we came to a stop at my house. I looked at him, face blank and his scowling. His amber eyes was nice. "Thanks, umbrella boy." I smirk suddenly and he spluttered in vexation. Before his neurons would connect or whatever, i opened up my Limited Edition (my pride and joy) Chappy Umbrella and stepped away from his, walking briskly towards my front gate.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki, gutter girl!" I heard him say and I turn around with the most deadliest glare I could muster. At least he wasn't getting wet anymore.

"It's Rukia Kuchiki, remember that well,_ boke_!"Then, I stuck out my tongue and before he got a word in, I rushed inside my house, with him faintly laughing, saying _"Nice umbrella, Kuchiki!" _And then, he ambled away, laughing his head off. Bastard.

* * *

In the sea of students in my hallway, I thought I saw a flash of _bright_, _**gaudy**_, _**irritating**_ orange. I quickly shrug it off with a shudder. Good grief, that tangerine better not be here. It wasn't possible, it just impossible, utterly, undeniably-

"Hey," a deep, irritated voice drawled behind me, "are you so high that your ignoring me now, Shrimpy McShrimp?" I could imagine him now, staring me down with that nice amber eyes of his (it was his saving grace, that) with a prominent scowl practically sewed in his stupid face.

"Go bald, Kurosaki." I intoned, waling even more brisker and found myself walking through the most crowded hallway in the history of the universe and beyond. Far out.

But he was tall, and got longer legs than me, meaning, he could spot me hidden so artfully between the students, and catch up with me. Dammit~! This guy is annoying. He ran a hand in his tangerine colored hair, and I licked my chapped lips as I caught his reflection by the window. Damn.

"No thanks," he delievered to me smoothly, "I like keeping them. How about grow a couple of centimeters, kiddo?" I saw his smirk. How I yearn to clobber him right then. So I did. Sorta. I kinda just turned around and stomped him in his feet. Hard. And he screamed, loud, making him the object of attention now. How his ears burned! I ran as quickly as I can before he noticed.

Later that day, I was in the final stages of shock. That tangerine was a seat behind me. Me! For nearly half a year! How could I have missed him and his orange-y ways? Damn! Stupid orange and his stupid little smirk. Since I couldn't do much, I smiled sugary sweetly and greeted him like I had consumed helium or something like that. I inwardly cackled as I watched his skin crawl and that WTF expression take place comically.

* * *

_Snap! _The shutter of my camera opened again, this time I zoomed in on the petal of the flower, admiring how the sun hit it _just so_. It was a spring after noon, a week or so later that I have rediscovered him and his involvement with me in school. But that was irrelevent, right now, that petal was just... _stunning._ Then something light landed on my lap, and I sprang up, immediately on defense. It was a jumper and it was in my lap. The heck?

Kurosaki's eyebrow went up. "Defensive much?" Then squatted beside me without asking at all. The cheek. "You should be more careful when your lounging around in your skirt, Kuchiki Rukia." His scowl was there.

It was my turn to skeptically raise my eyebrow. "What on earth are you on about, Kurosaki Ichigo." Without waiting for his answer, I went back taking pictures of the petal in different angles.

"Are you even a girl?" He asked incredulously, "it's kinda obvious that you don't go around flashing everyone! With pervs like-"

"You?" I finish off, looking at him with an amused smirk. He blushed, strawberry red and my smirk broadened as I look at his ears. They flutter when he blushes. Cute.

"_Keigo, _pervs like _Keigo_." He empathized, running a frustrated hand across his hair. Now, did I forget to mention I was surrounded by flowers? No? Well, I was. They were yellow wild flowers and the sun shone brightly but the tree protected us, dapples of sunlight seeped through and when he did that running-hand-thing-through-hair when the light just hit him _just so, _I couldn't help but shout; "Don't you dare move, you nimmy!"

Shocked by my outburst and non-existing word, he stayed perfectly still and looked at me with his mouth slightly open as I bought the camera unto my eye, focusing the image and then _snap! _I smile broadly. I could always count on him with nice pictures. "Perfect," I mutter. Than guy was really photogenic, huh?

"Can you explain to me why you decide to randomly do that?" His lips quirked, though he tried to remain passive, "you're not going to use that on a voodoo thing are you?"

"Idiot." I reply rapidly, "Voodoo uses a _doll _not a _picture. _Get it right." Then the bell rang. Neither of us moved, staying perfectly still, eyes interlocked. Damn, he had nice eyes. And a nose. And maybe he had nice cheekbones. No, his lips are probably his best feature. Yup. No, it's the eyes, definitely the eyes.

And those nice eyes of his, blinked at my scrunity. "What the hell?" he breathed in sharply, I couldn't miss that. "Did I do something again?"

My eyes flicked to his and I smirked. "Hey, wanna skip classes?"

"Depends on what the activites are." He replied, undeterred. Good.

My smirk widens, "How about... we talk and when I feel like it, I might take another picture of you again."

He groaned and threw his head back, and I thought I saw a hint of a smile playing across his nice lips. "What's up with that? Your the only one gaining from this."

"Fine," I sighed albeit over-dramatically, "What do you want? For the sake of photography, tell me now or else I'll change my mind." I bought my camera to my eye again, taking random photos as he pulled himself up and looked at me, with a smirk of his own playing.

"Let me brush back your fringe." He demanded, looking grim as if that was the most important thing _in the whole universe and beyond_.

I stare at him for a moment until that blush came back, his ears fluttering again. I couldn't help but smile. It was adorable! _Snap! _"Fine. Only because your ears look cute when they flutter."

His blush deepened and the fluttering lasted a bit longer. Perfect. More snaps. "Dammit, Rukia! My ears don't freaking flutter!" He stopped, realizing he had just called me by my first name. But really, does it matter? His ears were adorable. Seriously.

"Really, Ichigo? Are you telling me that I need to get my eyes checked?" I scowl, glaring at him. Instantly he relaxed and I was a bit disappointed that the fluttering stops. "Now, are you going to do that fringe business of yours or not? Cause I really want to take more photos."

"_Kami_, Rukia," my name sounded nice just then, weird. "If that doesn't say stalker, I don't know what does."

"Go bald, Kurosaki."

He drew closer to me, and I stayed perfectly still, holding my camera to my eye, ready to snap a picture in any moement. "I mean," he continues, sounding faintly embarrassed and nervous, "it's not like I want to touch you are anything, it's just that your fringe is really-"

"Hurry up, Ichigo," I roll my eyes, "I can't wait for your follicles to drop you know."

"Shut up." He sniffed. Then, his big hands, nearly covering half my face, reached for me and I instantly took a picture. He also had nice collarbones. Brilliant. Then, I heard him sharply inhale, his breathing becoming irregular. Or was that me? I don't know. My heart was beating too loud. My stomach's weird. Then, one of his fingers brushed by forehead and hair. He gulped and I did too. Then, he cupped my face, and with his thumb, he brushed the annoying bit in my hair that fell into my line of vision regularly. His thumb was brushing across my skin, again and again, I felt blood rush up in my head.

"Hey," he murmured softly, his voice seemingly caressing my ears. "Did you know you look cute when you blush?"

"Not more that you, that's for sure." I looked at him with half lidded eyes and he did too, his nice eyes warm, reminding me of a spring afternoon. I felt like a tool, letting him pat me like a dog or something but... I didn't pull away. It didn't even cross my mind. And I snapped a shot, just to keep that expression to myself.

* * *

"Oh cookies." I said, dropping the book I had been reading into the floor. He was in my mind again. Holy moley, this was not funny. Was he stalking me via telepathic communication? Surely not... right? After that whole incident in the garden, I realized I liked tangerine. Liked. Doted. Adored. Maybe even... loved? My heart was beating too quickly, and I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably, good thing he wasn't at school today. Now that would be a scene indeed.

The bell rang, and I sprang up, and in barely two minutes, I was out the door, in 5 minutes, I was running through the hallways, 7 minutes, my hands were on my knees, gasping at the no-break run on the foot of _that hill. _The setting remained the same, picture perfect background, rolling clouds that were tainted like rust, only prettier, the sun setting down low and a lone figure with his guitar, strumming softly away, oblivious to the world. It was enough for me to climb up.

He did not notice me, even when I was dangerously close to him, he was too mesmerized by the song he sang, and to be honest, so was I. His voice was soft, gentle, like he was talking to his most important person right then, his eyes staring out into the distance, filled with longing.

_Silent stars shine in the sky._

_I wonder what reason why._

_Every time I try to sing._

_They sparkle in my eyes._

_What I expect to see._

_Might only come to be._

_A dream but I know something greater to believe._

_Watching the days go by your words are slowly fading away_

_Sometimes I have to say._

_It`s just a passing phase_

_And after all,all is heart._

_Deep down inside. We`ll never apart._

_Another day is about to begin._

_But today I`ll let my feelings melt into the wind._

The last few notes hung in the air as he finished. It took me a while to let the magic rub off me, then I breathed in sharply, making him jump and turn at me with wide eyes. But I didn't want to look at them right now, my heart felt like it was going burst. So, I did the next best thing; I sat behind him, my back touching his back.

Then he realized it was me and the possiblity I _heard_. "What the hell, Rukia-"

"Who were you thinking off when you sang that?" I asked suddenly, my eyes turning to him.

He blushed deaply, his ears fluttering like every being in me. Damn this guy. "No one, really, don-"

"Shut up and answer, Kurosaki Ichigo." I said to him hoarsely, my voice felt chocked and forced. Me, say it was me. Please, please.

"There's a girl," his voice was soft as he told me this, my heart sunk like the Titanic. "She's really pretty, really talented." He started playing the tune that he played again, "she's so... beautiful. I don't think she even knows that. The problem is; she can't seem to notice anyone, you know? So, I gave up and got a girlfriend." Ichigo smiled fondly and a little forlornly, "but then I notice her walking by this hill always, so me being hopeless, decided to beat her everyday just to see if she would notice me. I broke up with Inoue, I mean, my girlfriend after that. It's really unfair for her."

"And then?" I felt tears pooling around my eyes and stubbornly I blinked it back successfully. "What happened next?"

"I met her on the bottom of the hill. Man, she was mad." He chuckled and she wondered what he looked like then, "even though she kept screaming at me, I was euphoric. Then I walked her home."

A small smile found a way to her face, "Did you and this girl meet after that?"

"She couldn't forget me after that, I bet." He said arrogantly, she imagined his smirk then. Perfect. "Finally, she noticed me and we talked even more. I was really glad. Yeah. Really happy. She likes photography didn't you know? She's really kickass like that. Then she took pictures of me. Man, that was embarrassing."

"Really?" She couldn't help it, she grinned. "What did you do next?"

"Jeez, slow down, you demanding midget." She elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted and clutched his side, and continued on, "So, I decided to play her a long song. I stayed up all night finalizing it and then waited on the same hill, hoping that she might get curious enough to see me and listen to me while playing it. Then, I proceeded to tell her mushy things that I don't normally say."

"You sly dog." She murmured, trying to control that freakish smile from forming. "Go bald, Kurosaki, seriously."

"Hey," he twisted his body to look at her, "Out of ten, how gay did I sound?"

"50," she intoned, "but since you made me feel good about myself, I'll lower it to 43."

"Gee, thanks." But nonetheless, he smiled and she felt like the sun itself was shining on her. Damn. "So, does this mean we're together now?" Slowly and hesitantly, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, but loosely, just in case.

_Boke_. Like I'd refuse. I fell back into his arms readily and he tightened his grip and scowled at me, even though I could see the twitch of his lips, itching to form a smile. "Moron. I thought that was obvious." Then, I craned my neck up and him down, and out lips met, and I felt like static was running all over me. Damn.

* * *

**n.a FLUFF OVERLOAD!! I know, Rukia probably doens't swear as much as she does in this ficcy here but... I thought it just fits, you know? Yeah, were they OOC? Gah, I always always ask that whenever I write a fanfic. I'm worried about shite like that. Paranoid? maybe so. By the way, I shall tell you a mini story of how Rukia got her LIMITED EDITION UMBRELLA: _she bid against it, there was this really persistant guy, though, and both of them reached to nearly $2 500 over it. Finally, Rukia won and it turned out it was her brother that was bidding against her then, for her birthday present. Of course, don't tell her that. She's still working it off._ **


End file.
